


Between

by LunaWolfe



Series: Embyr Bristol Series [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: She's stuck between an alien and a soldier.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Embyr Bristol Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197782
Kudos: 1





	Between

She’s attacked from behind. Slammed into the wall of the Pony on her way to take the trash out. The breath leaves her body in a harsh woosh. Blood beaded up on her forehead, as a gash was opened up from the rough steel.  
“You little slut! Defending them damn Ortecho’s! They’re not here to protect you now, are they!?” is slurred into her ear from behind. Embyr rolls her eyes.  
“Listen, Chad Thundercock, if you don’t let go of me, I’m going to kick you in the balls. And I don’t think your teenie weenie can take the blow.” Jake Sellars slams her into the wall again, and she growls. This racist piece of shit is really pissing her off.  
“Oh yeah, Bitch. Will you now?” he spits, pressing something to her throat. She freezes. The bastard has a knife on her. “Cuz it looks to me, like I have the upper hand here. Now, how’s about I wash that whore mouth out for you?” She hears the chink of his belt buckle before suddenly all of his weight is gone. She turns to see a pissed Alex Manes holding a gun to the dude’s head and an eerily calm Michael Guerin staring at her intently.  
“You alright?” the latter asks through clenched jaw. Alex drags Sellars to his feet, slamming him into the wall behind her.  
“I….Yeah. I’m ok,” she answers. She is a little more shaken than she’d like to admit, but she would survive. Her fear quickly turns to anger, and she snatches up Sellars’ fallen knife. Pushing Alex out of the way, she corners Sellars, pressing the knife to his throat. “How does it feel, you dick?!” she yells. She digs the knife into his neck just deep enough to draw blood. “You think this is funny, huh?! Picking on other people because of their sex or skin color?! How do you like being the one persecuted?!”  
“Embyr, enough,” Alex warns, stepping forward, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
Hands shaking, Embyr presses the blade just a little harder.  
“Emy, it’s ok,” Michael says, stepping close and placing his hand over the one of hers holding the knife. Giving one last growl and lunge, Embryr pulls away, only then noticing that Sellars had pissed himself.  
“Pathetic,” she spits, storming away.  
…  
“Hey, don’t walk away from us!” Alex booms behind her. But Embyr doesn’t stop. She doesn’t need this right now.  
“Emy! Stop!” Michael yells. She stomps her feet, stopping herself and turning to face the two men.  
“What?! What do you two want?! It’s rush hour, and if I don’t get back in there, Maria is going to fire my ass!”  
“She will not,” comes a softer voice behind her. She turns to see Maria looking at her in concern, before the older woman steps forward and cups her chin, tilting her head up to inspect the damage. “Oh, Honey, what happened?” Maria coos.  
“That Sellars dick roughed her up! Don’t you monitor who comes in here?!” Michael Guerin snaps at Maria, who, for her part rolls her eyes and focuses back on Embyr.  
“Ok, Kyle is in there. Corner him and take him upstairs to get you fixed up,” she orders, giving Embyr a gentle smack to the ass.  
“Maria, I’m ok. I just want to go back to work.”  
“Listen, you can go talk to Kyle, or I’ll take you to the hospital myself,” Alex dictates, crossing his arms over his chest. It was now Embyr’s turn to roll her eyes. “Fine,” Alex huffs, marching over, and scooping her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
“Put me down!”  
“Are you going to talk to Kyle?”  
“No!” He gave her a rough smack to her ass. “Oww! Fine! Yes!” Giving her another smack for good measure, Alex plops her on her feet and motions for her to lead the way into the bar.  
…  
“It’s not too bad, a stitch or two should fix you right up,” Kyle Valenti dictates, snapping his latex gloves off of his wrists. “Come on, we can take you to the hospital, and I’ll get you fixed up.”  
“Uhh, can’t I just do all that tomorrow? It’s almost closing time, I should get down to help out with last call.” Kyle shakes his head at the younger girl.  
“Fraid not. We don’t want it to get infected.”  
“Don’t you have anything in your bag that could help?” Kyle narrows his eyes at her.  
“Embyr, are you afraid of going to the hospital?” he asks gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She snorts, violently yanking her body away from him.  
“What?! No! I’m not afraid!” Kyle holds his hands up, nodding to Michael and Alex.  
“She needs stitches. I’m heading back to the hospital to finish up some paperwork. I’ll be there for an hour or so, if she changes her mind.” He then gathers his medical bag and walks out of the room.  
Michael pulls Alex to the side. “Listen, let me have a second with her, ok? Let me talk her into it, and if that doesn’t work, you can drag her out kicking and screaming.” Alex frowns but nods.  
“Fine, but I don’t always want to be the bad guy.”  
Michael makes his way over to Embyr, taking a seat next to her on the velvet couch. “What’s up, Pumpkin? You can tell me?”  
“I’m not your pumpkin. And there’s nothing up. I just don’t want to go to the stupid hospital, ok?!”  
“No, not ok. You’re hurt, and you need stitches. And Kyle, as much as I dislike him, is a good doctor. So, why are you so against going to the hospital?’ He slings an arm over her, only to feel her slightly trembling. “I’ll be with you. Alex will be with you. I bet you won’t even feel it.”  
“I can’t…I can’t go there,” she replies through clenched teeth.  
“Why not?”  
“My mom, she went there. She never came back. You go in, and you never leave, Michael!” It was clear that she was definitely panicking. And Michael didn’t know the whole story, but he knew that her mother had died when she was very young. Mimi and Maria had taken her in and raised her after. And if anyone knew about losing family, or well, not having them to begin with, it was Michael Guerin.  
He pulls her into his lap and against his chest. “Hey, it’s ok. I would never allow that to happen to you. You’re safe here, with me. I promise you.”  
“I can’t! I can’t go!” she wails against his shirt.  
“Shh. Shh. It’s ok. Everything is ok.” He soothes her, running his hands down her back. “Emy, no one is going to hurt you while I’m around. Me and Alex…” and there it is. Something that neither he, nor Alex had ever spoken aloud, but both of them understood. “We’ll take care of you.” Because, dammit, they would. He knows how much he cares about the girl in his lap. And he knows how much Alex cares about her too. And he feels it so much it hurts, this desire to be everything for her. And fuck, maybe he’s crazy, hell, he is definitely crazy, but he knows that he, and Alex, and Embyr fit together like some cosmic puzzle that is pulled together by forces unknown to him. “That’s all we want to do, Baby. We just wanna take care of you.” And since when is Michael the sappy one? She looks up at him with teary eyes.  
“Why?”  
He chuckles. “I don’t know, man. I have no idea. But I know we do. And I promise you, that’s enough.”  
Embyr looks into his eyes, searching for a sign of dishonesty. She finds none. She nods slowly. “Ok, I’ll go, but only if you promise to stay with me.”  
“Scout’s honor,” Michael swears, helping her off of his lap and taking her hand.  
…  
“Ok, that’s it. You’re done,” Kyle says, standing back to look at his handiwork. Alex crowds in close, taking a look for himself.  
“Thanks,” the soldier mutters, taking Embyr’s hand and helping her down from the exam table.  
“Yeah. Sure. No problem. Anything for Embyr,” Kyle replies, giving the girl a smile. Tugging her closer, Alex slings his arm around Embyr.  
“Let’s get you home, Baby,” he coos. He throws another glare at the doctor before motioning for Michael to lead the way and following him out of the hospital.  
…  
Embyr’s asleep by the time they make it to Alex’s house, so Michael stoops and lifts her from the truck and carries her inside, depositing her on Alex’s bed and removing her boots. He covers her with the blanket and softly kisses her head before leaving the room to find Alex.  
Alex places two beers on the coffee table and sits to wait on his boyfriend. They have a lot to talk about, and he figures they should get it done before Embyr wakes up. Michael appears soon enough, throwing himself on the other end of the couch and snagging a beer. “I take it you said something to her about…the arrangement?” Alex begins.  
Michael nods. “She wasn’t going to that hospital any other way. That’s for damn sure.”  
“And what did she say?”  
“Not much. She was scared. Not of us! Or at least, I don’t think so.”  
“Hmm. Well, she didn’t run away, so that’s a good sign, I suppose.”  
…  
A soft hand strokes her head, waking her up from a peaceful sleep. She groans slightly before opening her eyes. Michael and Alex are sitting on each side of her, smiling down. “Hello, Beautiful,” Alex greets, stroking her hair again.  
“Hi,” she yawns, unconsciously leaning into the hand.  
“Think you’re up for talking with us?” Michael asks, nervousness tightening his smile. She nods, sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest.  
“Em, I know Michael mentioned something to you before we took you for the stitches tonight. Do you remember?”  
“Yeah. Kinda. He said something about you guys wanting to take care of me. And it’s ok. I know he was only trying to calm me down. I don’t actually expect you guys to do that. Don’t worry.”  
Alex frowns. “It wasn’t just to calm you down. We do want to take care of you. We want to show you love, and make you feel good. We want you to be ours.”  
“But…You guys are already together…? So, how would I fit into all that?”  
Michael chuckles. “Perfectly. You’d fit right in between both of us. In all the best ways, Emy.” Alex rolls his eyes.  
“What Michael is trying to say, is; we love each other, but we want to love you too. We want you to be our girl.”  
“Like a throuple? Or something?” She frowns, thinking that she had chosen the wrong word.  
“Exactly.”  
“But that seems…complicated?”  
“Well, it would be. But we’d set rules. And boundaries.”  
“Like?”  
“Like, for starters, it would only be the 3 of us. We wouldn’t be with anyone else, and neither would you. Complete loyalty. And you would tell us if and when something was too much. We’d go at your pace.”  
“Ok.”  
“And…And this is essential. We’d be in charge. All the time. We want to take care of you. So, you’d have to let us.”  
“I don’t understand.” Alex smiles softly.  
“That’s ok, Babydoll. What I’m saying is, Michael and I would care for you physically, emotionally, and sexually. We’d be in charge at home, out in public. And in the bedroom.” Embyr’s eyes widen slightly.  
“I mean, I can take care of myself. I’m not like…stupid or anything.”  
“No! Of course not! We don’t think that at all!” Michael rushes. “We just want to take care of your and show you we care about you.”  
“We know you’re not stupid, Em. Trust me. We also know that you’re very special. Especially to us.”  
“You don’t have to decide now,” Michael assures, rubbing the back of her neck gently.  
“I…I wanna….I wanna do it.” Alex and Michael both beam.  
“Well, in that case…How about we give our little girl a treat for being so good for us, huh, Michael?” Alex asks, giving Embyr a naughty smile.  
“You read my mind,” Michael replies.


End file.
